creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyed
' Unusual murder reported in the Pea Ridge area of Benton County. The victim, 21 year old Stacy Burns, was found with the top piece of their head removed, possibly through precision surgery, and the brain removed. Ms. Burns was found to have been met her fate through an extremely high voltage of electricity to have passed through her body. Most strikingly she was found with an odd undecipherable language carved into her body...' Newspaper entry II-- ' The string of murders now deemed the 'Cranium Cases' continue and have risen to an amount of nine murders in nine days to be an alarming toll. In other grime tidings a young man was found dead in his apartment, he was found to have overdosed, slashed his wrist and shot himself in an attempt to do a thorough job says the chief of police. Causes for this alarming and gruesome suicide have yet to be determined, however a note reading ' I'm sorry. but I destroyed the game' were found along with a shattered Xbox game...' It all started very innocently. A young gamer wanted to act on a sense of nest-alga by playing on of their favorite games: Destroy all Humans: Path of Furon!. He found a copy in his disc binder in a box from his teenage years in the back of his closet. It looked fine, a burnt disc with DAH: Furon written in sharpie on the front. The back had minor scratches, as was to be expected of Xbox 360 games. He started to play the game, having fun as his teenage years were relived in memories by certain phrases. The game played normally except for a weird deep foreboding voice that was accompanied by static and a slightly snowy screen unintelligible in the back whenever Pox, the main characters leader, would speak of destroying humans. He kept hearing this voice and, to make it more audible, he tuned out Pox's voice and turned up back ground noise. This helped a small amount as he could hear the name of the game repeated: Destroy all Humans, Destroy all Humans, over and over again. He brushed it off as one of his friends having borrowed and hacked the game. That night he had an alarming nightmare there was a person, himself sitting, hunched over a pile of something on the floor. He was a mess on his back, tattoos, carvings maybe covering his back. He looked completely unnatural as his arms flailed and his head kept scanning the pile. He moved to himself slowly, silently, cautiously. He was in such an effort to stay silent he would regularly hold his breath through strides exhaling as his foot struck the ground. The ground, it was a basement, concrete with seeming rust streaks running through, there was a drain in the middle clogged with dirt and rust. Liquid was pooling on it but the flickering 12 watt light didn't provided enough light to see. He dipped his fingers in the pool feeling it was very warm and sticky, thick too. Lifting it he saw it was blood, crimson and foreboding of what he would find. He moved time seeming to slow to be not moving at all,seconds turned in to milenia, minutes to centuries as he moved closer. He hit something and startled the other him. It whipped around to reveal gnarled disgusting teeth soaked with blood and gray matter, brain, sticking to them The mass in front of him was a body covered in blood, badly burnt with the top of the skull missing. It had the writing, furon, from the game carved across it. He wondered how it got in and immediately found out. He was holding a long, curving, crimson blade that dripped with blood and seemed to sneer at him as his own filleting tool in his kitchen drawer. He lifted it and slashed at his own wrist his allergy medication and Tylenol slipping through his fingers as he did... With a flash of light he was brought back to reality. He was in a pile on his bed, naked and wet, he saw his filleting knife jammed into his bed side table and felt sick to his stomach as he pulled some kind of meat from his teeth. Seeing it was grey and bloody he hurled. " Oh god, oh god, oh god..." He kept saying this over and over as he ran to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw utterly disgusted him. He was found dead nine days later. He left a voice mail in his own phone that explained that he would take his own life to prevent any others from taking it's place. He said he would overdose to relax the beast and slash his wrist to destroy it's dwelling. He admitted to the murders and said it was the game. It was possessed and he had destroyed it to keep it from any others hands. Enough blood was spilled and he was about to pay the dept it had caused...